A Dull Day
by SuperSaiyanBenny
Summary: Trunks has returned from Goten's house, and Vegeta is still asleep from the "Game" he and Bulma played. Trunks becomes suspicious and decides to get Goten involved... An Erotic (Straight) fanfiction between Bulma and Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1: The Game

A Dull Day

Chapter 1

It was a dark gloomy day in West City, and all the citizens were ether indoors, or travelling by car, today was not a day to be spent outdoors. At Capsule Corp, Bulma was sat on the sofa with Vegeta watching TV; it was the first time ever that Bulma had been able to spend some peaceful time with Vegeta.

"God damn it Bulma this is boring as hell, and I mean literally, I've been to hell and it's boring! If this is what you humans call quality time, then good god I certainly do not want to be a part of it," Yelled Vegeta angrily.

"Oh come on Vegeta, Trunks is over at Chi Chi's playing with Goten, and Goku is in Otherworld, so you can't spar with him. Besides don't you like spending some quality time with your queen, Prince Vegeta?" said Bulma in reply.

"Well not if it involves TV, and 'cuddling'..." sighed Vegeta, with a lifeless tone to his voice.

"Then how about we do your most favourite game ever?" asked Bulma with a very seductive tone to her voice.

Vegeta began to blush a little before answering,

"What g-game is that, huh?" Replied Vegeta, now sweating from the thought of what Bulma had in mind.

Bulma winked at Vegeta and began to slowly move her hand down his trousers, Vegeta began to sweat even more before getting an instant erection. Bulma began to stroke his hard saiyan dick like it was a delicate animal, Vegeta began to slowly lean his head back in pleasure.

"Oh so you like that do you?" asked Bulma seductively.

Bulma pulled her hand out of Vegeta's pants and pulled them down instead, his rock hard 9" cock flung out of his trousers as if it was gagging for air, Bulma then lowered her head and began to lick the tip of his cock. Teasing it, as Vegeta moaned in pleasure. Bulma then began to gently suck the head of the saiyan prince's rod.

"Th-that... feels so... g-good... Bulma..." Vegeta groaned while watching his wife suck on his throbbing cock.

Bulma then began to undress, while maintaining a slow pace on her husbands dick, she firstly removed her dark pink dress, revealing her beautiful D-cup breasts, along with her perfectly formed ass, getting shown off by her tiny thong. Bulma was now however going down hard on Vegeta's hard rod, with slight slurps that could be heard every few sucks.

"V-Vegeta, I'm so wet... My pussy needs your cum, give it to me honey!" Screamed Bulma to Vegeta.

Bulma stood up and bent over forwards, spreading her tight ass cheeks, for him. Vegeta began to gently poke his wife's pussy, while fingering her ass hole with three fingers.

"Vegeta stop teasing me and fuck me, ass or pussy ethers fine but one of them please!" Yelled Bulma, now so horny, even Vegeta was surprised.

"You teased me woman, now its my turn..." replied Vegeta in a tone of voice that Bulma loved to hear.

Vegeta began to shove his cock inside Bulma, soon after pulling it out, then putting it back in again. He repeated this process numerous times, before pushing his dick all the way inside Bulma. Bulma screamed loudly as the saiyan's cock pummelled her wide pussy.

"Bulma I'm gonna cum!" screamed Vegeta in pure ecstasy.

Bulma and Vegeta both screamed loudly and came, Vegeta released strand upon strand of thick, white cum inside Bulma. making Vegeta collapse.

"The poor guy passed out, he sure did give me something, my pussy feels like its ripped, but it feels sooo, good. I love you Vegeta, my handsome saiyan prince...


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious

Vegeta Had just awoke from his long sleep, it was 9:00pm. vegeta heard the sound of trunks voice. Bulma was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for Trunks and Vegeta.

Vegeta Had just awoke from his long sleep, it was 9:00pm. Vegeta heard the sound of Trunks voice. Bulma was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for Trunks and him.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Sure thing Trunks, what is it sweetie?" Replied Bulma calmly.

"Well, it's just that... when I got back from Goten's, when you answered the door you were only in your underwear, and you never walk around in your underwear. You yell at Grandma when she dose it." Trunks stated.

"Well it's because it feels strange seeing my Mom like that. And the reason that, I did it was because... well... *SHIT TRUNKS IS GONNA KNOW WE WERE FUCKING! OH I KNOW I WAS IN THE SHOWER PREVIOUSLY!*... its because just before you got home, I was in the shower, and when I heard a knock at the door, I simply threw on some clothes so I wasn't in my birthday suit when I answered that's all." Replied Bulma in a small panic.

Trunks nodded, and then ran upstairs to his room. As he dashed past his fathers room he notice Vegeta laying on the bed nude, and awake. Trunks stopped outside starring.

"Uh... Dad?" Trunks asked nervously.

"What do you want?" Replied Vegeta quickly.

"Why are you naked?" Asked Trunks in reply to his fathers serious tone.

Vegeta looked down, quickly realising that he was nude, and dived under the covers quickly.

"*GODDAMN IT WOMAN! YOU HAVE THE BRIGHT IDEA TO BRING ME UPSTAIRS TO BED BUT THEN TO LEAVE ME NOT ONLY NAKED BUT WITH THE DOOR WIDE FUCKING OPEN!*... I was hot, why that a problem?" Replied Vegeta hastily.

"No, just wondered, sorry..." Trunks apologised, before retreating to his room.

Once in his room, Trunks began to think about the weird things that had just happened. His mother in her underwear to answer the door, his naked father awake on the bed. These were two things that his parents would never do during there everyday life, unless there was something wrong, or something they needed to hide. Trunks decided to call Goten and see what he thought.

"Hello, Trunks?" answered a female voice down the phone.

"Um, hi is that Goten's Mom?" Asked Trunks cautiously

"Yes it is, do you need him?" Replied Chi Chi cheerfully.

"Yeah thanks..."

"...Trunks?" Answered a small voice down the phone.

"Hi Goten, can anyone hear us?"

"No, Dad's in the bath tub, and Gohan is studying in his room and Mom is making Gohan's lunch for tomorrow." Replied the young saiyan.

"Good, because this is mega secret OK?"

"K..."

"Ok, well, tonight when I got home from your house. My Mom was wearing only her panties and bra."

"Wow..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry..."

"It's OK, anyway, and when I came upstairs to my room I saw my Dad, completely naked on Mom and his bed..."

"Eww..."

"I know right... So I was gonna say, if you can sneak out tonight we could investigate and tomorrow too..."

"Yeah like detectives! Goten and Trunks, parent detectives..." Said Goten excitedly.

"We'd be more like spy's than detectives, but yeah! And just to be clear, it's Trunks and Goten, parent detectives. One because it sounds better. And two it's MY parents." Replied Trunks dominantly.

"OK, I'll be over in 30 minutes, K?"

"Great, make sure you make your family think that you are in bed asleep."

"I will." Said Goten obediently.

Trunks hung up the phone and sat on his bed, I bet Mom and Dad are doing something they don't want me to know. But what?


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

30 minutes had passed since Trunks had called Goten to tell him about the strange behaviours of his parents. Trunks lay on his bed, contemplating what was happening. He knew one thing was for sure, whatever it was, his parents did NOT, want him to know. Then suddenly, there was a knock on his window, as Trunks starred into the darkness he saw the faint outline of his friend Goten. Trunks proceeded to open the window and let Goten in.

"Hey Trunks, how's it going?" Exclaimed Goten cheerfully.

"Quite down idiot, we don't want my parents to know what we are doing now do we, or that you are even here!" Whispered Trunks angrily.

"Sorry, so what do we do now?" Asked Goten calmly.

Trunks had a plan of action to find out what it was that his parents were doing, he knew that his parents would not do anything they shouldn't if they knew that Trunks was investigating. So Trunks explained his plan in careful detail.

After few minutes of explaining the plan Trunks asked Goten to repeat just in case he got anything wrong.

"Tonight, we will simply spy on them to see if they are doing anything. Tomorrow we will ask your grandpa for some security cameras, and some voice recorders. And work from there. Right?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

After Trunks was sure that Goten had everything he needed to know, the boys proceeded out of Trunks room and into the corridor. It was now 10:00pm, and his parents were both in bed. At least it appeared so. The covers were lumpy, but more than usual, and only Vegeta's head was visible.

"You ready babe?" Asked Bulma seductively.

"Twice in one night, fuck you're in a good mood..." Vegeta moaned arrogantly.

"Hey, anytime for my little cutie Vegeta." Bulma replied alluringly.

"Wha-! I am not a little cutie! I am a saiyan elite, a warrior!" Screamed Vegeta furiously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, shut up and give me your prick," Responded Bulma cheekily.

"Hey Trunks, what's a 'prick'?" Whispered Goten, confused.

Trunks struggled to answer, but tried to make himself seem smarter by coming up with a witty response.

"It's like... Uh... It's kinda... A hedgehog!" Trunks answered in an intelligent manner.

"What the heck are your parents doing with a hedgehog under there?" Goten asked shocked.

"I have no idea..."

Bulma began to lick the head of Vegeta's erect member, as he looked down on his wife, in deep ecstasy. As she began to tease the shaft with her tongue, she was also gently cradling his balls with her soft, feminine hands. Vegeta grasped Bulma's hair with his hand, as she began to deep throat his cock, swallowing every inch down to the balls.

"My god, Bulma, you are fantastic. You must have had plenty of practise." Spoke Vegeta confidently.

"Ass hole, besides Yamcha, you are the only person I have ever blown!" Replied Bulma angrily.

"Trunks why is your Mom blowing on your Dad?" Asked Goten, even more confused than before.

"Do you know nothing? It's like a... kiss, yeah! It's just like a kiss that couples do to show affection, idiot." Trunks was even confused at this point, so made up a random gesture to make Goten believe that he was smarter than him.

"Wow Trunks, you really are smart!" Returned Goten amazed.

Bulma continued to swallow Vegeta's dick, all the way to the bottom.

"How about you spread those legs and let me penetrate that beautiful human ass of yours?" Asked Vegeta sexily.

"No, sorry but Trunks is only down the hall, and with the size of your prick I'll scream bloody murder..." Responded Bulma.

"Your Dad is gonna stuff that hedgehog up your Mom's butt!" Yelled Goten worriedly.

Goten had completely forgotten about the plan to stay silent and subtle, Goten's voice alerted Vegeta and Bulma.

"What the hell! Kakarot's kid? What the hell are you doing here?!" Yelled Vegeta, his face full of anger and embarrassment.

"And Trunks! Why are you two spying on me and Vegeta?!"

"Well done dinosaur breath, they found us. On the first mission too!" Yelled Trunks nervously.

Bulma and Vegeta continued to yell at the two boys until...

"Wait a second Vegeta. You two boy's weren't planning to tell anyone were you?"

Trunks saw this as an opportunity to try and escape a years grounding and no fighting.

"Well... we did have it on camera..."

"WHAT!" Screamed Bulma.

"Why you little..." Growled Vegeta.

"OK, listen, if you two promise to delete that and not tell anyone... You can go over to Goten's whenever you want and I'll let you have any toy you want at any price..." Bulma negotiated.

"Yeah OK!" Agreed Trunks excitedly.

Bulma thanked Trunks for "deleting" the "footage" of herself and Vegeta fucking, and promised to buy Trunks whatever he wanted, at any price. Goten however was told never to tell anyone and if he didn't, Bulma would not tell Chi Chi about him sneaking out late at night.


End file.
